


The Spark of the Resistance

by Mayor_Ravioli



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-04-04 04:23:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4125378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayor_Ravioli/pseuds/Mayor_Ravioli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting hit by an Ultimate Evil-Inizor, Dr. Heinz Doofenshimirtz had taken over the entire Tri-State Area, and it's up to Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Vanessa, and OWCA to stop him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Aloyse Everheart Elizabeth Otoo Wolfgang Hypatia Gunther Galen Gary Cooper von Roddenstein, or, as he was better known as, Rodney. He was, as usual, building his later inizor, not to be confused with an inator. This inizor was a special one, using some blueprints he found in Doofensmirtz’s trash, probably something the fool couldn’t put together most likely, Rodney was going to turn himself into the greatest super villain ever, with his brand new, Ultimate Evil-Inizor!

“This is it, Chloe.” Rodney giggled “This is the day I become Danville’s number one evil villain! I just know it! Once this machine is finished, I’ll zap myself with it, and become the evilest evil villain you can think of! Over-passing even Red Skull!”

“That is, if you don’t fail like you have with every other invention or scheme you’ve come up with.” Chloe remarked.

“When have I ever failed?” Rodney scoffed.

“Well, you failed at the inator building contest, and you didn’t get that part in the play, or when you tried to get rid of su-“

“Hush, I know this is it! And… done!” With the last piece in place, Rodney stepped back and admired his work. “Now, quickly! I must zap myself with this before my nemesis arrives!”

“Of course.” Chloe said, as Rodney stood on the big X. “Now zap me, Chloe!”

The robot, of course, went to do what her maker told her to do, when she noticed something.

“Should I move the inizor a bit to the left?” She asked. “So that it’s actually pointed to-“

“It’s in the perfect position! Now fire!”

“As you wish.” Chloe said, as she pushed the button. The inizor powered up, and then with a huge blast of light, it shot straight past Rodney into the Tri-State Area.”

“Ah, poo.” Rodney pouted. “That was the only shot I would’ve gotten from the thing.

“I tried to warn you sir.”

“Yes, well, might as well destroy the thing, and start over again. Though, I do wonder what it’ll hit.”

* * *

 

“Hammering, hammering, hammering.” Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz sang happily to himself as he worked on his latest inator. “I can’t wait for this thing to work, Norm!” Doofenshmirtz said. “Once this baby is up, soon, I’ll shoot it at the City Hall, where it’ll hit my brother, Rodger. Making him wear a ridiculous hat! Once that happens he’ll be so humiliated, he’ll have no choice but to resign, in which I will take over City Hall! It’s brilliant!”

“Of course sir.” Norm said. “It will work, just like every single invention you make.”

“Oh hush, okay, all I have to do is finish wiring this self-destruct button, and… there!” Doofenshmirtz stood up, and looked proudly at his inator. “This is it Norm! Now, all we have to do is wait for Perry the Platypus, and…”

As if on cue, the door burst open, and in came Perry the Platypus in his fedora.

“Ah, Perry the Platypus, right on time.” Doofenshmirtz said. “I’d like for you to say hello to my little friend.”

Just as Doofenshimirtz said that, a giant, ridiculous looking hat dropped from the ceiling and landing on Perry, trapping him beneath it.

“Now, I know you can’t exactly see from under there, but behold! My Ridiculous Hat-Inator! With this baby I’ll-“

But right before Doof could finish his second, a beam of light hit him from the broken window.

“Raahhh!” The doctor shouted, before he collapsed to the ground with a huge thud.

“Sir, are you okay?” Norm asked, as he walked over to, whom he considered to be his father.

“Uhhhhh.”

“I think he’s tired.” Norm concluded, before walking over to the hat, and picking it up. “I think he’s done for the day, so why don’t you press the self-destruct button, while I put him to bed?”

“Chhrrrrrrrrrr.”

“Great! We should have lunch some time!” Norm said, before picking up the moaning Doofenshmirtz. “I wonder what that beam could’ve been, hopefully it isn’t something that could drastically change Doofenshimirtz’s character so much, that in a few years’ time he’ll be in control over the entire Tri-State Area, and make the future horrible for anyone that isn’t him. Well, goodbye Perry the Platypus.”

Once Norm left to put Doof to bed, Perry quickly pressed the self-destruct button on the machine, not knowing how right Norm’s words were.


	2. Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, it's been like two years since I first posted this.  
> Kind of makes me feel bad this is only one chapter, but not really.

There’s been a battle, that was the first thing they were told once they returned to their quarters after training. A battle that ended in victory for the empire, with many resistance members lying dead. 

And it was their job to pile up all of the bodies, and then set them ablaze.

He looks down at a body, and instantly feels sick. He recognizes that face. The name, he wouldn’t even dare say in his head from fear, but the face was obvious not matter how much he had aged, or the disturbing amount of blood that was on it. The hair was a bit more messier than it had been back when the world was still innocent, but still the same orange color. Glassy, unseeing eyes blue, framed by large glasses that were still colored magenta. 

Despite himself, he knelt down next to the body, pressing a hand against the neck that was stained red. There was nothing, but he didn’t expect for there to be anything. 

Back when they were young, he didn’t exactly like the dead man. He found him a bit annoying. (And a tad bit creepy.) But he knew that the resistance member didn’t deserve to die like he did. He didn’t deserve for his body to be set aflame, to be forgotten as the last ember died and the smoke died out.

But he had a job to do, and he would share the same fate as the dead man in front of him if he didn’t do it. 

He moved to pick the body up, carefully, but as he moved, something fell from his jacket. 

A book.

He picked it up, the cover was plain. Plain yellow, with P & F glued onto it, cut from red construction paper. He recognized that book, glancing around him to make sure no one was watching, he quickly tucked it into his uniform, making sure that no one could see it. 

He didn’t exactly know why he wanted that book, all he knew was that he didn’t want it to be destroyed. 

With the book tucked safely away, he picked up the body. He tried not to remember the man as he had been in life, as he put the carcass in a pile. Turning so he wouldn’t see it buried under many of the others.

But he still helped, moving body after body to the pile. Turning away whenever he caught sight of a familiar face, putting his emotions aside so he could do the job and live another day. 

After what seemed to be an eternity, all the bodies had been put into a pile, then set aflame by a Norm-Bot. It took another eternity to mop up all the blood that covered the courtyard, and a third to make his way to his quarters. Dripping with the stench of death

He fell asleep the moment he landed on his pillow, plagued by dreams of the past, and of faces he tried to forget. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe Irving is dead.


End file.
